creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Dawid.EXE
Jest to pasta z wersji .exe. Dzięki za uwagę! W ten dzień dostałem wiadamość na google+ od społeczności "Uniwersytet malarski"(Nazywałem się David The Wolf, Twórca mnie stworzył, dał mi swoje imię i stworzył dla mnie konto na youtube.com, a później nauczył mnie jak narysować i robić animację 2D, ale przejdźmy do rzeczy). Stworzyłem arta na deviantart.com. Art był o nazwie "i am god.png"(fajny obraz na halloween) wyglądał jak ja tylko, że miał krew w oczach i czerwone ślepia, a ubranie było rozdarte. Miał wilczą układanke jak moja, a znak wilka była rozwścieczona. Nazwałem go po moim imieniu i dodałem ".exe". W rzuciłem obraz na deviantart.com i dałem posta i linka na moją prace domową. - No no no, niezły obraz se zrobiłeś- powiedział z rozczarowaniem twórca. -Dziękuje twórco, jest to obraz na Halloween- powiedziałem. Byłem bardzo zmęczony więc poszedłem pójść do łóżka by się zdrzemnąć. Kiedy ja spałem to byłem w tym jakimś dziwnym miejscu (we śnie). To była łąka,z róźnymi kwiatami, a na wzgórzu było drzewo. Kiedy rozglądałem się zauważyłem coś lecącego na niebie. To był Kail, mój przyjaciel (wilk ze białym skrzydłąmi). Kiedy chciałem się z nim przywitać, nic nie zareagował tylko przeszedł przez mnie jakby mnie... Niewidział. Chciałbym wiedzieć dlaczego on mnie zignorował widziałem na wzgórzu samego mnie, to mnie bardzo zdziwiło. Kiedy Kail poszedł do niego usłyszał jakiś *plask*. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył martwe ciało czyjegoś zwierzęta (anfromorfoicznego) było całę w krwi. Kiedy spojrzał przed siebie to zauważył wszystkie martwe ciała. Kail nie miał wyboru musiał iść dalej, chodził dalej przez te martwe zwłoki. Po lewej byli nadziani na kolce z drewna, a po prawej były głowy nadziane na kolce. Kail podszedł do mojej kopii, a kiedy go dotknął to mojej kopii otworzyły mu się oczy. Miał czerwone ślepia zupełnie do mojej "Czyżby? nie to nie może być prawda..." pomyśłałem. Wtedy znikneło całe tło i wszystko co było. Potem usłyszałem jakiś dziwny głos był bardzo straszny. "Cześć, czy chcesz ze mną pobawić w chowangego?" Byłem bardzo dziwnie przerażony, ale dlaczego moja kopia chciała się z kimś bawić. Potem ukazała się kolejne miejsce, które przypomina Stuwiekowy Las z "Kubusia Puchatka", ale był cały w płomieniach. Zauważyłem w samą porę Kaila, który się bardzo bał, szukał wyjścia z tego płonącego lasu. Pojawiła się w złym momencie moja kopia z czerwonymi ślepiami. Kail musiał uciec. Moja kopia była coraz bliżej do mojego przyjaciela, kiedy on go miał. Wtedy zniknął. Później Kail rozpłakał się goryczą, bardzo współczułem go. Wtedy powiedział płacząc: "Ja chcę z stąd uciec! Błagam! Chcę do domu!" Pojawiła się moja kopia, Kail zobaczył go, a potem... O boże widziałem jak ta postać zabiła mojego przyjaciela na pół. Wtedy usłyszałem jego przerażliwy krzyk jego śmierci. Moja kopia śmiała się z jego śmierci przypominała bardziej z gry "Sonic. exe", który przypomina śmiech Kefki. Usłyszałem taki sam głos jak poprzedni i wtedy powiedział: "Jesteś zbyt wolny. Chcesz jeszcze raz?" Obudziłem się wtedy w moim pokoju. Później poszłem do twórcy żeby opowiedzieć o moim śnie. -Twórco! Twórco! -Co się stało? -Miałem taki straszny sen. -Jaki? Opowiedziałem mu wszystko o tym śnie po pierwszej do ostatniej. Wtedy mój twórca był w strasznym niepokoju -No tak...- Powiedział z niepokojem- Pęwnie napewno ta twoja kopia na Halloween była duchem, a później dostał ci się do twojego snu umysłowego. -To mi pomożesz twórco? -Tak pomogę. Muszę mieć czas jak go wyrzucić cię z twojego koszmaru. Wróciłem już do pokoju wspólnego i potem położyłem się na łóżko. Rozmyśłamem się czy wogóle na SERIO ta postać jest naprawdę okrutna i jest psychopatą. "Koniec Częśći 1" Wiadomość od Autora: Trochę dodałem tu z moich wspomnień, ale no cóż chciałem tak stworzyć. Mam nadzieje, że ta pasta wam się spodoba i bardzo prosze żebyście skomentowali moją pastę. Kategoria:Użytkownicy